


I apologize

by IvoryLies



Series: In the (Sorta) End [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLies/pseuds/IvoryLies





	I apologize

Hey this is just an update the 3rd part of In the (almost) end is almost done I should have it out either tomorrow or tuesday. I got deathly sick after pt 2 was posted and on top of that I started school again and it's just been a shit show. I just thought I'd update the people who are generally interested in the story and want to know why there was such a delay on the third installment.  
Signed,  
IvoryLier

You can also hit me up on tumblr if you want :HollowPuppets is me.


End file.
